Summer Lovin
by JackHoldenLuva
Summary: Seth Cohen? Ewww, Summer Roberts is perfect, she's beatiful, popular and can get any guy she wants, but things change when she falls for the school geek and realises for once she wants what she cant have! Major SS, Minor RM
1. Chapter 1 The Start of Something

Ok people, I am very sorry about this, but the ffnet deleted my story and I don't even know why, so yeah I was a little pissed for awhile and even more so when I released that I lost the first chapter of this story, so yeah umm the first chapter is no longer existing so I'm just gonna start from Chapter 2 and have that as Chapter 1. Sorry about the wait on this fic, I hope that you guys will still read even though it may take awhile to get things back on track. I have two other fics in the works so look out for them once this fic is back to where it's supposed to be. Oh and I don't own the O.C so don't sue!

Chapter 1- The Start of Something?

She looked up sadly as her best friend was led away, Ryan jumped into the back, she looked at Seth, he held her hand tightly realizing how much she was hurting, but all the while she wondered- Will Marissa be alright?…

Summer woke from her dream. She had started dreaming about that night in TJ ever since Marissa had begun therapy for her drinking. She was worried about her friend, she had Chino though, so she'd be all right, she didn't want to admit it but Chino was turning into a pretty cool guy. She looked up suddenly as she heard the teacher call her name; she had forgotten where she was

Summer: Sorry sir, can I like be excused?

Teacher: I suppose, 5 minutes and Miss Roberts?

Summer: Yeah?

Teacher: Try not to fall asleep again

A few people laughed, she shot them dirty looks before exiting. She walked down the hall and smack into someone

Summer: Watch it buddy

She looked up

Summer: Oh, you

Seth: Nice to see you too Summer

Summer: So like what are you doing out here?

Seth: I needed the bathroom, you?

Summer: Ditto

Seth: Great minds think alike hey

Summer: Huh?

Seth: Never mind

Summer: Ok, so bye

Seth: Cya

He watched as she walked away. He sighed, he'd really screwed things up with her, he wanted her- so bad, but he was with Anna now so she was off limits. "Why do I have to love you so much Summer?" He asked himself as he walked back into his classroom…

She applied a second coat of lip-gloss before exiting the bathroom. She didn't know what was up with her lately, but for some strange reason she was finding herself drawn to him, she could get any guy she wanted, so why was it that she wanted Cohen? 'Wow Summer you are really screwed up' She looked up in time to see Marissa pass by

Summer: Coop, hey

Marissa: Hey Sum, what's wrong?

Summer: Nothing, just thinking about Cohen as usual, is there something wrong with me? Why do I like him? I mean, like what's so good about Seth Cohen?

Marissa: Well he's cute, smart, funny, interesting, sweet and fun to be with, yeah Sum I see your problem

She said mockingly, shaking her head

Summer: Thanks Coop, you've really helped me get over the fact that I lost the only guy I ever really like to another chick

Marissa: Sorry, look we'll talk later I gotta go, Cya

Summer: Bye

She walked back into the classroom, deep in thought- Seth Cohen?, the perfect guy? Well it was Math's next so she'd have plenty of time to think about it…

Marissa walked slowly to the principal's office. She really liked Anna and everything but Summer was her best friend, she hated seeing her upset, and even if she didn't want to admit it she had it so bad for Seth, they would make the perfect couple. 'With a little help from Ryan' she thought 'maybe we could make things work'

xxCassiexx

Umm the next few chaps will be up in the next couple of days


	2. Chapter 2 The Beggining

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C, don't sue me please!

Summer: So Cohen, is Marissa here or what?

She stood at the Cohen's front door, Marissa had told her to come past after school and after she had promised Anna wouldn't be there Summer had agreed

Seth: What are you doing here Summer?

Summer: Coop told me to come over after school, she like said that Chino and her wanted to speak to me

Seth: Come in, there in the pool house

They walked outside and headed straight to the pool house

Summer: Should we like knock?

Seth: Yeah that'd probably be best

He knocked once and a flushed Ryan came to the door

Ryan: Summer, Seth, come in

They walked in and Marissa hugged Summer and then stood beside her

Summer: So Chino, spill, what is going on?

Ryan: Nothing

Summer: Coop? What's happening, I could be at the Mall now, like shopping

Seth and Ryan laughed, she glared at them evilly and the boys hid their laughter

Marissa: It's been ages since the four of us hung out so I thought it would be fun if we did something tonight

Seth: I'm up for it

She shot a look at Ryan

Ryan: Ahh, yeah count me in

Marissa: Sum?

Summer: Whatever

Ryan: We can't leave the house though; Seth and I are supposed to stay here after yesterday

Marissa: Yesterday?

Seth: We were doing the dishes and ahh we kinda flooded the kitchen

They all laughed

Summer: Your such an idiot Cohen

Seth: Hey Ryan was involved as well

'That's why I like you so much' she thought to herself

Marissa: Well we can hang out here; I mean I haven't been swimming in ages

Ryan: You and Summer don't have any bathers

Summer and Marissa exchanged glances

Summer: I'm game if you are Coop

Marissa: All right but the boys have to go outside while we get 'changed'

Ryan: Deal

They walked out of the room and once the girls were sure they were gone they began to undress

Summer: I know what your doing Coop, I'm not stupid

Marissa: What?

Summer: Your so trying to set Cohen and me up

Marissa: I don't know what you're talking about

Summer: Its cool Coop, I'm not mad in fact I'm great full, I've got sex appeal, look at me, I'm gonna use that to get Cohen I'm not letting him get away, he's too special for that

Marissa: He likes you Sum, it's so obvious

Summer: Well let's go then, our boys are waiting

They walked out in their underwear to find Seth and Ryan already in the pool. Marissa jumped into the spa and was joined by Ryan; they started pashing as Summer slid in next to Seth. She slipped slightly, falling into his arms. The inches separating them felt like meters and Seth longed to pull her closer and hold her but she pulled away splashing him playfully

Seth: Your gonna pay for that, Roberts

Summer: Come and get me, Cohen…

xxCassiexx


	3. Chapter 3 The Cheater

Disclaimer: Josh is the man; he owns everything, while sadly I own nothing

The splash fight that Summer and Seth had playfully started turned into a fully-fledged war. Marissa and Ryan had joined in and in the end Marissa and Seth had surrended. Sandy and Kirsten walked out the back to find water everywhere

Sandy: Don't tell me you flooded the kitchen again

Seth: Chill Dad, it was just a water fight

Kirsten: Hi girls, you staying for dinner?

They nodded slowly as Sandy and Kirsten walked back inside

Marissa: I think I'm gonna go have a shower

She hopped out, raising her eyebrow at Ryan

Ryan: Yeah me too

They walked into the pool house hand in hand

Seth: Suttle as a house brick that one

Summer swan closer to Seth, she breathed in his ear, tickling his insides

Summer: So now that were alone…

Seth: What have you got in mind?

Summer: I can think of lots of things

She edged closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, he smiled and kissed her neck, she responded by grabbing him and kissing his lips, passionately, they made out in the pool for awhile until Summer suddenly pulled back and got out of the pool, wrapping a towel around her

Seth: Where are you going?

Summer: Why don't you show me your room Cohen?

Seth: Oh yeah

He hopped out, wrapping his arms around her waist and leading her through the house and into his room. He closed the door behind them and they resumed their making out…

Kirsten: Dinners on

She yelled up the stairs. Seth was down to his underwear; his board shorts were on the floor. Summer pulled back when they heard Kirsten's call

Summer: Lets go Cohen

He kissed her once more and watched as she grabbed his shirt and boardies and put them on

'This girl has no shame' he thought to himself. He grabbed some more short and put them on, grabbed her hands and led her downstairs. The others were all seated when they walked in and all eyes were on Summer

Summer: My clothes were in the pool house so I just grabbed Seth's stuff

They sat down opposite each other and Summer immediately started running her foot up and down Seth's leg. The chatter started and Summer continued her flirting

Summer: You eat so cute Cohen

Seth: Why thank you Summer

Marissa: So what did you two get up to in Seth's room?

Summer: We had sex

Seth spat out his potatoes, Kirsten dropped her glass, Ryan and Marissa stared hard at each other trying not to laugh and Sandy spat his wine back into the glass

Seth: Mum we d…

Summer: Kidding, we just talked

Ryan and Marissa both laughed

Seth: Your such a kidder Summer

Marissa: But I thought we agreed you were the funny one Seth

Seth: I was…I am, hey your being sarcastic aren't you?

Marissa: Took you long enough

Seth: Well all the time I've been spending with Summer has softened me; she tends to melt people with her red-hot heart

They all laughed

Summer: You get one of those a year Cohen

Once again laughter filled the table

xxCassiexx


	4. Chapter 4 The Consequenses

Disclaimer: Don't own the O.C and never will so please don't take legal action!

Seth stood at the door saying goodbye to Summer

Seth: Don't go

Summer: I have too, you need time to think about what your gonna do, you cant have two girls Cohen

Seth: I know and I'll take care of it, I'll call you tonight

Summer: Ok

She kissed him on the lips and before rushing off she shouted

Summer: Damn you're a good kisser Cohen

Seth smiled as he walked back inside, maybe things would finally start working out for him and Summer, he knew what had to be done, so he grabbed the phone and dialed Anna's number, it was the answering machine

Seth: Hey Anna, its Seth, umm can you come over when you get this message, its really important, thanks bye…

The doorbell rang 30 minutes later and Seth rushed to get it. It was Anna, she went to kiss him but he turned away and quickly led her to the pool house, Ryan said it was cool for Seth to use when Anna came over

Anna: So what's so important Seth?

Seth: Gee, ahh I'm not sure how to say this except to just say it, well umm you see today ahh Marissa and Summer came over and I well icheatedonyouwithsummer, there I said it, that feels so much better

Anna: I didn't understand half of that Seth, you said Marissa and Summer came over and you….? That's all I got

Seth: I cheated on you with Summer, Anna

Anna: Oh

Seth: I'm so sorry Anna, I really like you its just that well I've liked Summer for nearly my whole life and well I thought that I could forget about her and hang with you but I just couldn't get you out of my head and well things are finally working out bet….

Anna held up her hand for Seth to stop, she looked really angry, something Seth just wasn't ready for

Anna: You are so stupid Seth

Seth: Excuse me?

Anna: You heard me, you stupid idiot Seth, I thought that you finally realized what a sluty user Summer is, so what you made out once and Summer told you that "she really likes you", well she's lying Seth, sure you'll probably date for a week or two, sleep together once or twice but eventually Summer will get sick of you and just like all the other guys she's been with she'll chuck you away, she's a commitment phobe Seth, I thought you of all people would see that, its never gonna work between the two of you

Seth: You don't know the full story, you don't know how I feel, how we feel, when were together it's so right, so good

Anna: You know what she's like Seth, everyone does

Seth: Beyond that hard, rough, slutty exterior is a beautiful interior, a kind loving Summer

Anna laughed

Seth: Were through Anna, I'm really sorry but I love Summer, always have, always will

Anna: Whatever Seth, just remember what I told you

Seth: She's not like that

He yelled after her, 'She's not' he said to himself, but as he stood their wondering he realized that maybe Anna's words did have some truth in them

xxCassiexx


	5. Chapter 5 The Teasers

Disclaimer: The O.C does not belong to me!

The doorbell rang once again, about half an hour after Anna had left. Seth walked over to the door and opened it to find Summer there

Seth: Summer? What are you do…?

Summer: Look Cohen I know its not fair for me to come over here when you like need to be alone so you can think about what your gonna do about the whole situation, but I just had to do this to show you what it would be like if you chose me

Seth: Summer, I…

She kissed him, putting all the passion she had felt the last two hours into it, she felt his tongue make its way into her mouth and the familiar sensation of her face going red, finally she pulled back and smiled

Summer: So..?

Seth: So what?

Summer: So who's it gonna be Cohen?

Seth: Well if you had given me a chance before I would have told you that I broke up with Anna and I was just about to call you when you dropped past

Summer: Oh, so you're like single then?

Seth: I guess so, ahh it's pretty late do you maybe wanna come up?

Summer: Are you asking me up to your room Cohen? For like a make out sesh or something?

Seth: Well I mean today we… you don't have to…I mean it's really up to…

Summer: Ramble much Cohen? Its only like 12, I've come home way later then that

Seth raised his eyebrows

Summer: But you know I really didn't get a good look at your room this arvo so…

Seth: Come on, the rents are asleep

They crept quietly upstairs and entered Seth's bedroom. Summer sat on Seth's bed, making sure he could see up her micro mini skirt. She wanted him- yeah but first she was gonna have a little fun; they didn't call her a tease for nothing. She laughed, this was gonna be fun

Summer: Is it hot in here or what?

She took off her jumper to reveal her see through top; Seth stared hard then joined her on the bed

Summer: Seth you must be burning up in that shirt, I don't mind if you like wanna get more comfortable

Seth knew she was teasing so he decided to play along he knew Summer thought he was 'hot' he had overheard her telling Marissa so last week. He knew how to play this game too. He unbuttoned his top and just left half his chest showing. He saw Summer checking him out and he playfully put his hand on her leg

Summer: Have you been working out Cohen?

Seth: I don't have to, this bod comes naturally

She laughed and watched as he changed his position. He sat up leaning back on his pillow. Enough teasing she thought, I want him now. She sat on his lap and he placed his hands on her hips, she removed his shirt and began kissing his neck and body. He responded by pulling her forward. Soon they lay back, making out, clumsily but passionately. He slowly moved his hand up her leg until he was dangerously close to her Victoria Secret panties

Summer: Cohen you are about to get so lucky

Seth: Yes M'am

She removed her top and rolled over so that Seth could get on top of her, he kissed her on the lips and slowly made his way down…

He watched her slowly breathing up and down. She had a slight grin on her face as if something had just gone her way. He moved some hair away from her eyes and she unconsciously pulled his already intertwined arms closer. He closed his eyes and smiled- he had just slept with Summer, Summer Roberts, the girl he had loved nearly his whole life- could things get any better?

xxCassiexx


	6. Chapter 6 The Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C

The sun shone brightly through the open window and Seth sat up, looking around. Summer lay next to him sleeping peacefully. He got up and put his clothes on, ready for school. Just as he put his shirt over his head Summer stirred and slowly sat up

Summer: What time is it Cohen?

Seth: Its 7:30, time to get going

Summer: School?

Seth: Yeah that's where we usually go isn't it?

Summer: Yes but I was thinking that maybe we could skip it and spend the day together, here

Seth: Oh, well I guess we could do 'that'

He put a huge empathies on that and he immediately got on top of Summer and they started to kiss. Summer had just taken Seth's top back off when there was a knock at the door and Sandy walked in, Seth and Summer sprang apart

Sandy: Son Ryan's waiting fo…. Holy crap, Summer sorry I didn't hear you come in, ok I'm gonna go

He walked out thoroughly embarrassed. Summer giggled as she hopped out of bed and put her clothes back on. After she was fully dressed again she sat on the bed and applied a little make up. Seth protested as she went to leave the room

Seth: I thought we were gonna hang out here today

He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him. She turned around so she was facing him and sat on his lap so that her micro mini was barely there any more. He grabbed onto her waist as she spoke

Summer: Your Dad just like walked in on us, so he knows were here, its ok school will be cool, anyway I so have to speak to Coop

Seth: Ok I'll go but…

He kissed her on the lips, feeling up her skirt one last time, she lent down and started pashing him, then all of a sudden she pulled away and grabbed his hand and lead him downstairs, straightening herself as she went. They entered the kitchen to find Sandy and Kirsten drinking coffee and eating bagels. Summer smiled politely and took a seat, Seth joined her a second later

Kirsten: Morning Summer, Seth

Summer: Morning Mrs Cohen, Mr Cohen

Seth: Mum, Dad

He nodded his head and the French doors opened to reveal Ryan and Marissa

Summer: Coop?

Marissa: Sum?

They hugged and Ryan spoke to Seth

Ryan: Marissa's driving if you and Summer want a lift

Seth: Thanks bro, by the way me and you this afternoon, we gotta catch up, you know a little Seth/Ryan bonding time

Ryan: Ok, lets go though or we'll be late

He grabbed 2 bagels and the 4 kids left the kitchen

Marissa&Summer: Cya Mr and Mrs Cohen

Sandy&Kirsten: Bye girls…

It was 3rd period and Seth had just gotten a bathroom pass, he knew Summer was in Study Hall so he decided to go and see her. He walked into the place a few minutes later to find Summer sitting with a few water polo guys; he stood behind some shelves and listened

Ben: Where you been lately Sum?

Summer: Around, I've been around

Ben: So what's your status? I mean I heard some vicious rumors that you were into emo geek Cohen for a while, tell me they're not true

Summer sighed, she really generally liked Seth but she had to keep up her image and although doing this would be the hardest thing she ever had to do she had had to and what Cohen didn't know couldn't hurt him right?

Summer: Seth Cohen? Eww, like no way- I mean emo dork Cohen is so gay- he lives next to Coop's mum and well she's loaded these days, I'm totally single, Cohen- Eww

The guys laughed, cruelly. Seth walked slowly away a single tear rolling down his cheek. He kept thinking about what Anna had said 'eventually Summer will get sick of you and just like all the others guys she's been with she'll chuck you away' he couldn't believe that Anna was right. How could he actually believe that Summer Roberts liked him? He was a no one, he was a loser and Summer was one of the most populist people in the school, she had used him and he hadn't even realized it. He walked back into his classroom and sighed- why did life always suck for Seth Cohen?- or the emo dork as Summer had called him?

xxCassiexx


	7. Chapter 7 The End?

A/N: In answer to: TheOCisme: Yeah it was up before but then it got deleted so I'm posting it again thanks for the review by the way

Disclaimer: The O.C does not belong to me

The next period was Chem, one of the only classes Seth and Summer had together. Summer rushed eagerly to class and spotted Seth sitting in the back corner. She took a seat next to him and smiled. He looked at her, his face- expressionless. The teacher walked in and the lesson started. Summer grabbed some paper and wrote a note to Seth. She placed it on his desk and he reluctantly picked it up. How could she keep pretending to like him? Why was she putting him through this?

'Meet me in the 2nd floor Janitors closet next period'

He sighed and wrote back 'I'll b there' this was his chance to tell Summer that he'd heard everything and that he wasn't gonna take it anymore. The bell rang and Summer practically ran out of the classroom, glancing once at Seth. He packed his stuff up and walked out slowly. He watched as the crowd went there separate ways and he took the stairs to the second floor. He found the closet Summer had been talking about. He walked into total darkness and for a second he thought it was all another sick joke until…

Summer: Cohen!

She said, pushing him back and kissing him. For a second he kissed her back, forgetting why he had come here then he pulled back and turned on the light

Summer: What's wrong?

She asked seeing his face

Seth: Do you think I'm an idiot?

Summer: Huh?

Seth: I heard what you said about me in 3rd period- study hall "emo dork Cohen is like so gay" ring any bells Summer?

Summer was speechless for a second. She couldn't believe he had heard, no one was supposed to hear, she was supposed to have it all: Friends, beauty, popularity and the guy of her dreams- Cohen, but with a few white lies she'd ruined her only chance at true happiness

Summer: Cohen I…..I just said that to get those guys off my back, I didn't mean any of it I swear

Seth: If you didn't mean it then why did you say it? I thought you had changed Summer, I thought that maybe you actually liked me, that maybe someone actually wanted to be with me for once, but I guess I was wrong

Summer: You weren't wrong, I do wanna be with you, I really, really like you but you have to understand that…

Seth: Oh I understand perfectly Summer, you used me just like you use everyone else, well you know what? I'm done, I'm not gonna let you treat me this way, goodbye Summer, have a good life with your water polo jerks

Summer: Seth wait…

He turned around and left the room before she could say another word. Tears slid down her face as she realized she had just lost the only guy she ever loved- the only guy she ever really wanted. Then it hit her, 'oh my gosh I love Seth Cohen, I love Seth Cohen' and she knew that she would never get a chance to tell him that, she knew that he would never know how she truly felt. 'Damn you Summer Roberts, why do you always screw things up?'

xxCassiexx


	8. Chapter 8 The Friends

Disclaimer: The O.C does not belong to me

Marissa followed Holly eagerly into the bathroom. Apparently something 'juicy' had happened and Marissa really wanted to know what

Holly: Ok well Summer ran out of the school in tears before

Marissa: What? Is she all right? Where is she? What happened?

Holly: All I know is that she got dumped, I don't know who by though, I mean I didn't even know she was taken

Marissa: Seth

She whispered

Holly: Huh?

Marissa: Never mind, umm I gotta split, catch ya later Hol

Holly: Bye Cooper

She said as Marissa rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing her cell phone as she went. Ryan felt his cell vibrate in his pocket and looked around. The teacher was practically asleep and the other kids were too wrapped up in their own lives to care. He took his phone out and saw Marissa's name flash across the screen

Ryan: Marissa what's up?

Marissa: Ryan, its Summer…and Seth, I think they broke up

Ryan: What?

Marissa: All I know is that Summer ran out of here in tears because she broke up with her 'boyfriend' look you take Seth, I'll take Summer

Ryan: Alright bye

Marissa: I'll call you later, bye

She ran into her car and sped off in the direction of Summer's house just as Ryan stepped outside and did the same- except he was headed back to the Cohen's…

Marissa: Sum it's me, can I come in?

A few seconds later Summer came to the door, her hair was messed and their were black splodges under her eyes were the mascara had run

Marissa: I'm so sorry Sum

She pulled her best friend into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder

Summer: He dumped me Coop and its all my fault

Marissa: I'm sure that's not true sweetie

Summer: It is, I did something stupid

Marissa: I'm sure it's not that bad Sum

Summer: Your right, its worse…

Ryan ran up the stairs and entered Seth's room without knocking; his brother needed him now, more then ever before

Ryan: Man you all right?

Seth stood up from his place on the floor, a few tears escaped his eyes but he quickly brushed them off, he was a man and men don't cry

Ryan: What happened bro?….

Marissa and Summer lay on Summer's bed, still discussing Seth

Summer: I've lost him Coop, he hates my guts

Marissa: He doesn't hate you Sum, he just needs time to cool off

Summer: You didn't see the way he looked at me, like he couldn't believe how wrong he was, like he was disappointed or something….

Seth: I knew she hadn't meant it but I was just so hurt, I felt so angry, so used; I didn't mean to yell at her

Ryan: She deserved it man

Seth: Nah she didn't, I love Summer, the way she is, I know that being popular means everything to her, maybe I should have understood

Ryan: She shouldn't have betrayed you like that…

Summer: Why do I always screw things up Coop?

Marissa: You don't

Summer: You have to say that, but we both know its true….

Seth lay on his bed and Ryan stood watching him

Seth: Why did this have to happen Ry?….

Summer stood up

Summer: Why did this have to happen Riss?

Marissa sighed as Summer lay back down

xxCassiexx


	9. Chapter 9 The Chance

A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews, I really enjoy reading them, and I really wanted to write this chapter today cause I am so excited. Down here in Australia we are finally getting Season 2 of The O.C and it starts tonight so yeah I am excited, just a quick question though how long did you guys have to wait between Season 1 and Season 2? We have only been waiting 2 months. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: The O.C is not mine!

3 long, boring, miserable days past before something made Summer cheer up again. It was in Social Studies, the 2nd of three classes that she had with Seth that it happened. Ryan and Marissa also happened to be in this class as was Luke and a few other random jocks and Newpsie's. Seth hadn't spoken to Summer since in the Janitors Closet and even though she had hurt him so bad he found himself pining for her, he wanted to be able to kiss her again and make out with her ferousicoulsy as they had before. But he wasn't going to give in until she proved that she cared

Miss Down: Alright Students, Miss Cooper is handing you all a permission slip and a guide about what the permission slip is for. I need you to hand them back in as soon as possible because we are leaving next week- Monday in fact. We will be traveling to the Bahamas for 2 weeks. Reason for the trip will be discovered when we arrive. You will each be rooming with a member of the opposite sex for reasons that will be discovered later on also. Ok the pairings are as follows: Atwood, Ryan and …. Cooper, Marissa

Both Marissa and Ryan had huge grins on their faces. She continued to read the pairings until she reached

Miss Down: Roberts, Summer and …. (She paused) Cohen, Seth, and finally Ward, Luke and Prince, Molly

The bell rang as Luke let out a huge groan. Everyone made his or her way out of the classroom except for Summer. She was happy, so happy that words could hardly describe it. She finally had a chance to win back Cohen, 14 days in the sunny Bahamas, alone in a hotel room with Cohen, could things get any better? She would pack all of her sluty clothing and use her body to win him back

Summer: Thank you so much Miss Down

She yelled as she ran out of the class. She grabbed her phone out of her handbag and called Marissa as she hopped into her car heading for her house. After 3 rings she picked up

Marissa: Sum?

Summer: Hey Coop, like what's up?

Marissa: I'm in my car with Ryan and….me; it's just me and Ryan, in my car, all alone

Summer: Coop you just rambled, anyway we have so got to talk later, I'll come to your Dad's place at 7ish

Marissa: Ok, see you then

Summer: Bye

Seth: Thanks Marissa

He said from the back seat as she hung up

Marissa: Whatever, your gonna have to talk to her anyway, I mean you guys are gonna be sharing a room for 14 days

Seth: I know, it's just awkward right now

Marissa: How many times do I have to tell you that she loves you and that she never meant what she said? What's it gonna take to get you to believe me?

Seth: Chill Cooper, I believe you, I just want Summer to prove it first

Ryan: So nothings gonna happen between you too when your alone in that hotel room

Seth gulped, he knew he couldn't control himself if Summer looked hot, and she always did so he had a major problem on his hands

Seth: I guess we'll just see hey

Ryan and Marissa both laughed

Marissa: I personally can't wait, I've always wanted to got to the Bahamas

Ryan: Its gonna be amazing

He winked at her

Seth: Eww

They all laughed

Ryan: So what's up then bro?

Seth shook his head then whispered

Seth: I'm fine, just fine

And as he said that thoughts of Summer flashed through his mind


	10. Chapter 10 The Agreement

A/N: So I watched the first episode of Season 2 and it was…AWESOME! Seth looks so hot with his hair cut and I just felt so sorry for Ryan cause he just looked so miserable. I was happy when they came home and I just couldn't help but laugh at Seth's journey to Portland right at the end. But I can't wait till next Tuesday to see the whole Seth/Summer confrontation, anyway enough rambling, enjoy this

Disclaimer: I don't not own the O.C

Summer: Eww, I can't wear that, no offence

Marissa: None taken

Summer and Marissa were in Marissa's room later on picking out clothes for the holiday

Summer: I have to look like hot, cause I want Cohen back

Marissa: I get it Sum, here try this

She chucked a mini skirt at Summer

Summer: Now that's hot

They both giggled….

Summer: I can't believe its Monday already

Marissa: Me neither, I cant wait to get there

Summer: Totally

They walked into the classroom and sat next to Ryan

Marissa: Hi

She said kissing him

Ryan: Hey

Summer nodded

Summer: Chino

Ryan: Summer

Summer: So where's Cohen?

Ryan: He's meeting us at The O.C airport

Summer: Why?

Ryan: Not sure, sorry

He said shrugging…

It was a 10-hour flight to the Bahamas and one of the most uncomfortable things in Seth's life. He was sitting with Ryan and the girls were nowhere to be seen. Ryan hung up the phone and sighed

Seth: So?

Ryan: They have no idea where they are, but were descending soon so it should be all right, oh and Miss Down said to give you this

He held out a key with Number 7 on it and Seth grabbed it

Ryan: It's your room, me and Marissa are in 9, that's next door

Seth: Cool

Captain: This is your Captain, please buckle up as the plane is about to descend and turn off all electronical devises, I hope you've enjoyed flying with us, thank you…

Seth walked into their room, Summer slowly behind him

Seth: Sweet

The room was amazing, kitchen, huge bathroom, cable TV and 1 bedroom, 2 single beds

Summer: Shot gun the right bed

Seth: We need to talk Summer

Summer: So now you'll talk to me

Seth: Look, were gonna be here for 14 days and I for one wanna enjoy that, so I think that we should just put everything aside for as long as were here and be friends, agreed?

Summer: Agreed

Seth: And Summer?

Summer: Yeah?

Seth: I've so got the right bed

They both laughed as Ryan and Marissa walked in

Summer: Your gonna have to fight me for it

Seth: I'm all right with that

She jumped on him and both were laughing so hard that they hadn't noticed Ryan and Marissa. Ryan coughed and they sprang apart

Marissa: Made up have we?

Seth: For now

Ryan: We've gotta get downstairs

Seth: Lets go

He said exiting the room

Ryan: So?

Seth: Were friends, so maybe this trip wont be so bad after all

He said with a smile

xxCassiexx


	11. Chapter 11 The Temptation

Authors Note: Ok well before I write this chapter there are a few things I gotta say, first I don't really know what the temperature is over there but down here in Australia 40 degrees is like really hot so just letting you know I'm using Australian temperature, and secondly this chapter gets a bit hot and heavy so if you don't like that kind of stuff you've been warned please skip this chapter if you are uncomfortable, and lastly I just realized that I've never done a disclaimer so:

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C I'm just one of many obsessed teenagers!

Well I know I was rambling but if you can forgive our dear HOT, friend Seth then please forgive me. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming

Chapter 12

Ryan: 49 degrees, 49 fucken degrees

Seth: I know man it totally sucks

Ryan and Seth were in Marissa and Ryan's room discussing the night's temperature

Seth: I mean how the hell are we supposed to "cool off"?

He said using air quotes

Ryan: Well I've got Marissa to, you know take my frustration out on, I mean she likes it hard

Seth: Eww, way too much info bro

He said while chucking a pillow at a laughing Ryan. Summer and Marissa walked in and the boys immediately stopped their fighting. Seth saw Summer roll her eyes and mutter "boys" while Marissa eyed Ryan up and down, boy was he looking hot. She whispered something to Summer who pulled a face before grabbing Seth's arm and yanking him into their own room

Seth: What the…?

He saw the look on her face and nodded, suddenly realizing why she had pulled him out of there

Seth: Thanks

Summer: Don't mention it

She could feel the sexual tension between herself and Seth. She leaned back and casually locked the door with one thing and one thing only in her mind, now was the time to make her move

Summer: It's so hot tonight

Seth: I know

He said as he pulled off his shirt, apparently he could feel the tension as well and was sick of denying it. Summer couldn't help herself she had to look at his chest, which by the way was looking good

Summer: Do you mind?

She asked gesturing to her top

He shook his head "No"

She removed her tank top and was left in her see through bra and her mini skirt, Seth couldn't help but stare. She moved closer to him and touched his arm lightly as she walked past

Summer: It looks so nice outside

Seth: Ah huh

He agreed, not looking outside but instead at her. He couldn't stand it any more he had to touch her precious, precious body and so he did, he grabbed her shoulders and rubbed

Seth: Your tense

He said massaging her neck. She melted instantly; this boy was good with his hands. She turned around catching Seth off guard. There were now in a position of his hands on her waist and her arms around him

Summer: I'm sorry Seth

She whispered as he kissed her neck passionately, both of them finally giving in

Seth: I know

He said in between kisses and he pushed her up against the wall and she began to undo his shorts. But when she finally got them and they dropped to the floor she stopped and walked into the bathroom, Seth following eagerly behind. She turned on the shower and hopped underneath taking Seth with her. He began feeling her up and practically ripped off her skirt. She was still in her underwear as she dropped his boxers. She grabbed his hands as he kissed her everywhere and placed them on her back. He easily un hooked her bra and when he was done she moved his hands down to her panties, nodding so he knew it was all right. She produced a condom out of nowhere as he began to play with her breasts, making sure to handle with care, he was satisfied when he heard her scream with delight and he guessed he had hit a hot spot because she bent down and the pleasure that followed for him was unbelievable. Finally she pulled him closer and just as he was about to make his move she screamed

Summer: Fuck me hard Cohen

Seth: With pleasure

He yelled back.

xxCassiexx


	12. Chapter 12 The Fun In The Sun

A/N: So for those of you who read this fic before it was deleted, this is the first new Chapter. It's basically fluffy and just a bit of fun, there are only 2 chapters left after this one, so enjoy

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the O.C

It was day 6 in the Bahamas and Ryan, Seth, Marissa, Summer and Luke were down at the beach. No one knew what was going on between Seth and Summer, they had decided to keep things quiet for now but every night when they were alone in the bedroom things weren't so quiet and Seth was sure that Ryan and Marissa had heard Summer's scrams but if they had, they were keeping quiet about it.

It was another hot day and Summer and Marissa were licking icy poles. Summer was flirting with Seth as she went

Summer: You want a lick Cohen?

She smiled flirtatiously

Seth: I'd love one

She yelled the icy pole out for him

Seth: Oh, I guess the ice cream's cool too

Ryan and Luke laughed as Summer slapped him on the arm

Summer: You wish

He took a lick of her icy pole as he flashed her his dimples

Luke: You guys are so lucky I mean at least your sharing rooms with hot chicks, I mean Molly's cool and everything but she's not exactly easy on the eyes

Summer: Aww, poor Lukey, your just upset because you aren't getting any

Seth: Damn Luke, do you want some ice for that burn?

Luke: Its not like you're getting any either Roberts

Summer: That's what you think

Luke: Summer babe, just admit that you like me then maybe I'll see you tonight

He winked at her

Summer: Eww, I mean no offence Luke but eww

Seth: Yeah and why would she wanna go into your room when she's sharing with me?

Summer: Your so full of it Cohen

Seth: But that's the way you like it isn't it Summer?

Summer: Oh you are so going down Cohen

She stood up and chased him into the water; they fought for a while until Seth dunked Summer

Summer: Asshole

She yelled, then lowered her voice

Summer: You aint getting any tonight Cohen

Seth: I wont hold you to that babe; I mean how can you resist me?

Summer: Easy

She said as she pushed him into a wave

Seth: We'll see about that tonight, when you're all alone naked in your room with me

Summer: Who says I'm getting naked?

Seth: Who said I was talking about you?

He ran back up to the others and sat down

Ryan: Dude Summer took you down

Seth: Nah uh, I kicked her ass

She walked back up and sat in front of him and held out the sunscreen

Summer: Rub me, now

Seth: Summer I thought we discussed this

Summer: Not funny Cohen, now rub

He began rubbing the sunscreen on her back as the others decided to head back up to the hotel. Seth finished applying the cream and Summer turned around and pashed him full on the lips. He slid hid tongue down her throat and after awhile both pulled back

Seth: What happened to not getting any?

Summer: You were right, I can't resist you

She pushed him back onto the sand and began kissing him again. She took off his top and he asked

Seth: What are you doing Sum?

Summer: Sex on the beach Cohen

She replied as she removed her own top

xxCassiexx


	13. Chapter 13 The Fallout

Thanks for the reviews, they rock! 2nd last chapter! Sorry if this chapter seems pointless at the start but believe me read on, its not.

Disclaimer: The O.C is not mine so please don't sue!

It was the 12th day they had been in the Bahamas and so far Seth and Summer had avoided talking about 'the incident' as he and Ryan referred to it as. But who could blame him, they were only spending 14 days here and it was so fucken hot all the time and the sex was awesome, it seemed that Summer was trying to make up for lost time because these days they were doing it anywhere and everywhere: The Beach, the shower, the bed, the closet, the balcony and the list goes on.

But all the time their was a nagging voice in the back of Seth's head telling him to push her away, telling him that she didn't deserve another chance. But as soon as she flashed him a smile or a bit of skin the pleasure would drown out the voices in his head.

So they sat in Seth and summer's room talking about nothing as usual

Seth: Ok is it just me or has Luke started to get a little bit too friendly

Summer: Eww

Seth: Not like that you sick little girl, gosh Summer anyone would think that's the only thing on your mind

She smiled: Well…

Marissa laughed and rolled her eyes as Luke entered the room holding 5 beers

Luke: Look what I got us biatches

He handed one to each person and they all drank in silence for a few seconds

Summer: You know what I haven't played in awhile? The drinking game

They all nodded except Ryan and Seth

RyanSeth: The drinking game?

Luke: Chino, I thought you'd know the game

Ryan: Sorry bro, I'm drawing blanks

Summer: We each take turns to say something we've never done and anyone whose has done that has to drink, got it?

They both nodded

Marissa: So I'll go first, I've never had sex more then 3 times in one day

Ryan, Summer, Luke and Seth all drank

Luke: Whatever Cohen, who with?

Seth: Well its bound to come out anyway so…

He was cut off by Summer

Summer: Seth and I are together and I'm the one he's done it with more then 3 times in one day

Luke was the only one who looked shocked

Ryan: Anyway, I've never had sex with something plastic

Luke took a sip and laughed

Summer: That's nasty Luke, ok well I've never regretted having sex the next day

Luke, Ryan and Marissa drank. Luke looked at Marissa evilly, all of them knew who she regretted doing it with

Marissa: Sorry Luke

Luke: Whatever, I've never fucked someone then dissed the person, whether initially or not

No one drank but Marissa, Ryan and Seth all stared at Summer. She gulped guiltily but didn't drink

Luke: Am I missing something?

Seth: Well Summer has slept with someone then dissed them behind their back none the less

Summer looked down

Summer: I thought we had moved on from that

Seth: I said I forgive you, yes but your still denying it, which makes me think that I was wrong about you changing

Summer: What Cohen? You know I'd never do that again

Seth: But you still haven't proved that you're sorry

Summer: I have proved it, time and time again

Seth: I'm sorry Summer; I guess I can't forgive you like I thought I could

He ran out of their room, Marissa and Ryan went into their own room, shortly followed by Luke, leaving Summer alone, Alone a word she had become very close with, she was always left alone in the end and it was always her fault.

xxCassiexx


	14. Chapter 14 The Last Chapter

Ok so this is the last chapter of Summer Lovin, thanks to everyone who ever reviewed this fic I really hope you enjoyed this and look out for my new fic, which is again Seth and Summer, should be up in a few weeks. Sorry it's taken me awhile but it's been a weird week. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C

Seth spent their last night in the Bahamas in Ryan and Marissa's room. Summer tried time and tome to talk to him but he always blew her off, the pain still raw in his mind. They boarded the plane at 5pm Bahamas time and once again Ryan and Seth sat next to each other only this time they were accompanied by Luke

Luke: So listen Cohen, I'm ahh sorry about the other night, you know with the whole drinking game and well you and Summer you know…breaking up

Seth: Yeah I know and don't worry about it, really its cool

Luke: Good, well I'll be back, I just saw Cameron Kelly go into the bathroom, now she's what I call hot

He hopped up and raced away as Ryan and Seth laughed

Ryan: Some people never change

Seth: Yeah

He stared hard at Summer's back, who was way down the isle

Ryan: I…I didn't mean S…

Seth: I know you didn't but it goes for her too

Ryan: Look I know that she hurt you dude but seriously I think she's sorry and she proved that this last week

Seth: Yeah she did, but I just cant shake this feeling at the back of my head about her, but I love her, I really do and well I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens when we get back to Newport

Ryan: Yeah, true

Seth: But I've decided that it's all gonna rest in what she does at school

Ryan: How so?

Seth: Well its no secret that Summer is all about popularity so if she can prove that she's not ashamed of me then I'll forgive and forget

Ryan: Good plan

He said as the Luke appeared by their sides, smearing lip gloss off his face and the seatbelt light went on signaling that the plane was about to descend…

The next day it was back to school and reality. Summer wasn't at school, Seth noted almost immediately. Marissa also noted this so she cut and went to Summer's house. She knocked twice but there was no answer. So she tried the door and sure enough it was unlocked

Marissa: Summer

She called as she made her way upstairs

Summer: Coop?

She asked appearing at the top of the stairs. Marissa was surprised she had expected Summer to be in tears, but their wasn't a single drop to be found

Marissa: I came to see why you weren't at school

Summer: I'll give you a clue Coop; it starts with Seth and ends with Cohen

Marissa: Oh, but I bring good news, Ryan says that Seth just wants you to prove that your not ashamed of him

Summer: How am I supposed to do that?

Marissa: Maybe you could like sit with him at Lunch or something

Summer: If I know Cohen then I know this is gonna have to be big (she paused) I've got it

She whispered the plan to Marissa

Marissa: Well let's get this show on the road

Summer: Ok, lets go…

When they got to the school Summer ran straight to the Principals Office while Marissa rushed to class. It was 1:30pm on Monday and everyone knew that at 1:30 every Monday Dr Kim strolled the grounds so Summer's plan was perfect. She rushed in and grabbed the speaker, she knew that if she did this whole school would hear, but Seth was worth it, he really was. She pressed the loudspeaker button and spoke

Summer: Attention school, this is Summer Roberts (She paused)

Seth, who was in Chemistry, which was right next to the Principal's Office, looked up when he heard Summer

Summer: I just have one thing to say then I'll let you all get back to work. Ok here goes, I love Seth Cohen, I love him, I love him, I love him, I Summer Marie Roberts love Seth Ezekiel Cohen and if anyone has a problem with that well then they can get stuffed

She pressed the button again and ran out of the office and waited outside of the Chem Lab. It took a while but he finally walked out of the room and up to Summer

Seth: Was that the truth or was this all just some stunt?

Summer: Its true, I love you Seth

He smiled

Seth: I love you too Summer

Then she leaned in and they kissed, slowly at first, then more passionately as it progressed. Finally after what seemed forever Seth pulled back

Seth: Thanks Sum, it really means a lot

She smiled

Seth: So you got any plans now?

Summer: No, why you got something in mind?

She raised her eyebrow seductively

Seth laughed

Seth: Well I was hoping that I could maybe get a little Summer Lovin

Summer laughed, and then grabbed his hand and they walked down the hall together

Seth: I wasn't joking Summer

Summer: Sorry Cohen, not gonna happen

They both laughed as the bell rang and everyone came out, people stared but they didn't care. Ryan and Marissa ran up to them and together the four Musketeers walked out of Harbour High.

The End!


End file.
